This invention relates generally to a depilatory device and technique. More specifically the invention relates to a hand held depilatory device with a string twisting mechanism.
The need for selective hair removal has existed for centuries now. For females the removal of unwanted facial, arm and leg hair has been crucial in meeting standards of beauty laid out by society, in most parts of the world.
For this reason many methods of hair removal have been practiced. Shaving is probably the most widely and frequently used method of hair removal in both males and females. Although this method is simple and effective, the hairs are cut off at the surface level of the skin. Re-growth occurs in as little as 24 hours and the new hairs tend to feel thicker and brittle due to the angle at which they were severed. This creates a very undesirable result especially for females where a continuous effort is required to keep specific areas of the skin smooth and hair free. Further, the continuous friction of the shaving device against the skin surface can cause local irritation of the dermis.
Waxing and sugaring are methods where a layer of wax or molten sugar is smeared onto the dermis and where the sticky substance adheres to the hairs. The wax is later removed, thereby removing the hairs from the root. Although effective, waxing is a messy process requiring a certain level of skill by the user in order to complete the job to a satisfactory level. In addition hot wax is painful to apply and can damage delicate skin.
Tweezing, a method of seizing and manually extracting hairs has been used. Due to the fact this method removes individual hairs one at a time, it is employed mainly to remove and shape eyebrow and other areas where only a small amount of hair removal is required. It is painful, time consuming and impractical for removal of hair in any significant quantity (e.g., large areas of hair).
Chemical depilation is where a chemical cream is spread over the surface of the skin and the chemical attacks the makeup and structure of the hair. This method employs the use of harsh chemicals, which is not suitable for sensitive skin types. In addition, continuous use of harsh chemicals is dangerous for the skin. Further, hairs are not removed from the root and so hair regrowth occurs rapidly.
Threading is a method whereby a piece of thread is folded and twisted forming an intertwined or coiled section. The thread is then manipulated to cause the coiled section to move along the length of the thread. The coil formation picks up hairs from the surface of the skin as it travels and extracts them from the root. This method requires a skilled individual who understands how to manipulate the thread correctly to create the coiled section and control its movement. Traditionally an individual employs a skilled person to perform the threading, and so it is usually a service that is performed in salons.
Due to the fact that hair removal has been employed since the beginning of modern industrial society, there is a large body of empirical data that suggests that the most successful depilatory devices are the ones that give the user the most control. The surface of the skin where hair can be found is subject to so many contours and indentations and as such, companies that produce the top selling shavers are ones that allow the device to effectively follow those contours and get into crevices where there may be hair growth. For this reason cumbersome or bulky devices usually become extinct quickly with the user opting for simpler, lighter, and smaller devices that can be easily maneuvered over all parts of the skin where there may be unwanted hair growth, as well as allowing the user good visibility, which is usually required to achieve a satisfactory result and promote user comfort.
Hair removal also poses a high risk of infection. With shaving there is a substantially high probability of cutting the skin surface. Such is the case with other methods such as waxing and plucking where the hair is being removed from the root, the dermis is being disrupted, and bleeding has been known to occur. For this reason an important issue surrounding hair removal is that of hygiene.
Thus it is apparent that there is a need for an invention that provides simple, fast, clean, chemical free and effective hair removal method that can be performed by unskilled individuals on themselves. Further there is a need for a device that is light and easy to maneuver over the surface of the skin. In addition there is a need for a device that is hygienic, can be disposable or partially disposable and/or easily disinfected and recyclable.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations, and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.